The furniture moving industry has a tendency to lag in terms of technology by adhering to traditional practices which are frequently inefficient and costly. One example of such technology lag in the industry is the continued usage of quilted pads which are applied randomly over larger pieces of furniture in a moving van. Such pads are seldom used on the furniture after it leaves the moving van and is placed on furniture dollies for movement into or out of a building. Such movement frequently results in damage to the furniture and/or building surfaces due to careless or inadvertent contact. Since all furniture must pass through the main entranceway of a building during a move, the main entrance door is generally the most severely damaged area.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to deal directly, effectively and economically with this particular problem by means of a door protector pad which is entirely practical and convenient to use and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. Its use by the mover will eliminate the single most frequent cause of damage, namely, damage to the main entrance door and damage to furniture passing such door due to contact. The use of the door protector, according to the invention, allows the furniture mover to safely speed up the movement of furniture through the entrance doorway without fear of damaging the door or furniture. If some contact takes place, the protector pad will avoid damage to the door or to the furniture. The device is adjustable lengthwise to readily fit doors of different heights and this adjustment provides a double thickness padded area at the bottom of the door where the severest damage due to collision is most likely. The protector is extremely simple in its construction and use and does not burden the furniture mover of interfere in the slightest with his regular routine. It simply offers a very economical way to eliminate one of the greatest causes of damage arising from the movement of furniture into or out of a home or other building.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.